


Thug

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Crack Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whirl's a thug and don't you forget that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna1795](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna1795/gifts).



> AU because Wing's alive and kicking. Though, not literally kicking but you get the point. [anna1795](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anna1795) said something about Whirl/Wing being their crack pairing and stuff... I donno if this short story makes sense but this is all my bains could come up with at the time. Stupid writer's block... BC

It wasn’t that Wing was kind to him or anything. Nor that he was... attractive and had that... beautiful smile on his face all the time. And it certainly wasn’t that the white mech had said he honestly enjoyed spending time with him.

Whirl just couldn’t get it. No one enjoyed his company. Everyone tried to stay as far away from him as possible and keep the interaction with him as minimum as possible.

Everyone did that. And it made him... sad.

Though, Wing was an exception. He really seemed to like being with Whirl and seemed to be truly interested what the copter had to say... Though, all Whirl talked about was guns and killing and things like that – not anything that would really be on the list of interests of a mech’s like Wing. So, the jet was at least suspicious to Whirl.

Was Wing playing with him?

“Whirl? Are you in here?” the knight’s soft voice echoed from the door to Whirl’s hab suite. The door was cracked open so Wing knocked on the door before entering.

“Yeah”, was the muffled reply.

Even though it was dark in the room, Wing could still see the blue mech sitting on his berth, shoulders hunched. He walked with practiced ease through the room, avoiding the weapons scattered on the floor easily without even looking. He sensed there was something wrong with the other mech; his field pulsed and occasionally flared with frustration/anger/sadness.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Wing asked gently as he sat down next to the lithe mech.

Whirl held his head low, his single yellow optic glowing dimly but he remained quiet. The white mech brushed his field against the raging wall of emotions, trying to sooth the sharpest edge away but Whirl flinched and slouched even more, turning his back to Wing.

“The same scrap as always”, Whirl muttered finally, his wings drooping visibly.

The white mech said nothing but instead wrapped his arms around the narrow waist and pressed against Whirl’s back, nuzzling his neck.

“I want you to know that whenever you’re feeling down, I’m available for you”, he murmured, planting a gentle, affectionate kiss on the crook of Whirl’s neck, “Don’t hesitate to ask”, he added and tightened his hug, enveloping the copter with his field, flooding it with warmth, affection and reassurance.

“O... Okay.” That was all Whirl could say. He couldn’t dare himself to say anything else. It... it was nice to have someone he could rely on not being all negative towards him.

It was nice to have a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for those who're expecting the next chapter of Solitary Shell. I have slight problems with the story right now and it might take me some time to actually sit down and think/write. I'm stuck, let's put it that way. But I'm trying my best at writing it.


End file.
